


Bugging Me, Bugging You

by exiledOptimism



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: I'm sorry Jess, M/M, Multi, Sleuth has a problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Problem Sleuth enjoys bugging the Midnight Crew. Sometimes, the things that Diamonds Droog says bugs him. And sometimes, Pickle Inspector regrets ending up where he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He has Inspector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DroogleSearch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroogleSearch/gifts).



> The name was a pun from the song Sweet Caroline and I'm not sorry.

You're not sure that you're used to this. Things were all fine, you might have even enjoyed wasting time getting on the Crew's nerves, but being around Droog? Nobody can ever get used to that. Especially not you. 

You're pretty sure he hates your guts, even if he's joined Slick in having some fun with you. You know he likes Inspector, hell you've caught them exchanging kisses, but you? You're Slick's, and you think he likes Slick a bit too. Slick is yours though. 

You're not sure why, but you think he's gotten a little less fond of you. 

Slick isn't around, he left you tied to a chair while he searched you don't know what out. Droog had found you though, and seemed to be ignoring that you were being held captive on the other side of the table. 

"Hey, Droogie. Wanna let me out before I start being loud?"

That wasn't something you wanted to say. You really aren't sure why you said it, on that note. Those white eyes flicked over to gaze at you and instantly you were afraid. You wouldn't show it. 

"You won't be loud. Inspector is waiting for Slick to be finished for the aftercare. He's in my bedroom though." 

Droog stood. He had your Inspector and that caused you to squirm in your carapace. 

This was going to be a long visit, you noted as he ambled off.


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pickle Inspector is afraid that his boss is in trouble and despite bleeding, he's willing to trust Droog.

When Droog left the room, the panic began. When Spades Slick entered the room, it intensified tenfold. He'd given your shoulder a nice cut with a blade and left you with a few bruises and bite marks. He'd hit you and demanded to know things, and you gave in. He threatened Sleuth's life, your life, and even Droog's.

 

That scared you.

 

When Droog reentered, you were squirming in the ropes that held you to the chair with tears in your eyes. You were bleeding and scared. Not of Droog, but for Sleuth. You pulled at your wrists, desiring to bite your nails out of habit, but you couldn't.

 

Your hands were literally tied.

 

Droog walked over to heft you up, laying you on his bed before he took to untying you. You then realized that he had no clue why you were so afraid.

 

Tears welled in your eyes that you wiped away. "Is.. Sleuth okay?" You asked.

 

He sighed and brushed a hand along the plate on your cheek. "He's fine. Slick won't hurt him, trust me." You smiled warily. Slick wouldn't hurt him. You were willing to soundly believe the word of Diamonds Droog. After all, he _was_  Droog. And he was your boyfriend.


	3. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It confuses Diamonds Droog when his boyfriend displays such care for his boss.

There was no hope in his eyes when they opened. That scared you. Inspector always had at least a little hope in his eyes. When he was scared, when he was cornered, when things looked a lot less hopeful than this time, he had a little bit of hope. He was feeling something deep down in those complex thoughts of his, and they were killing the light in his eyes. You didn't like it one bit. Granted, you didn't like Sleuth's "thing" with Slick, but you liked his even less. 

Your curiosity reached a peak when he scrambled away from you, hiding his face and head. He currently saw you as a threat, you decrypted. He was trying to protect his head from being hit and consciousness from being stolen. That, you decided, was far too concerning. 

You pulled him close and kissed his forehead, stroking his back like you would a kitten. 

"Sleuth... Is he okay?" Inspector peeped. That was what scared him. He thought that you might've killed his boss. Why? You didn't know. You'd never want to make your precious kitten feel that kind of pain. Unless Sleuth hurt him. 

"Sleuth is going to be fine," you assured. Slick wouldn't kill him. He'd have to find a new chew toy then. Slick wouldn't want to go through that trouble. 

Inspector nodded. That man confused the living hell out of you, but you supposed that it was worth it. He was your Inspector after all.


End file.
